Populars and Anime Nerds?
by bubblyimperfection 9 5
Summary: Amu, Rima, and Kukai are Anime Nerds. Ikuto, Utau, and Nagi are populars. All of them meet at... a... ANIME CONVENTION? but what they don't know is that they all go to the same high school.


**Summary:  
**Amu, Kukai and Rima are considered the Anime Nerds at the school. Amu, Kukai, and Rima are only friends with each other at school and don't really talk to anyone at school. Ikuto, Utau, and Nagihiko are considered the most popular people at school. Everyone wants to talk to the popular's, especially Ikuto the most. What people at the school don't know is that Ikuto, Utau, and Nagihiko really loves anime/manga just as much as Amu, Kukai, and Rima. What will happen when they first meet at an anime convention a few days before schools starts?

**MUST READ:**  
**In this Fanfiction some of the characters are cosplaying as the characters from Shugo Chara. AND yes i know this is a Shugo Chara Fanfic but i just thought that I should have them cosplay as some of the people. ^^;**

Oh just to tell you in this Fanfiction the author of Shugo Chara is gonna be Amu's Dad. I know that the real author is Peach-Pit but just deal with it ^^;

**AND in the ending of the Shugo Chara manga, in this Fanfiction, Amu ends up with Ikuto!**

THE STORY STARTS..............! *points at the computer screen dramatically*

Amu Hinamori: Age: 15  
Rima Mashiro: Age: 15  
Kukai Souma: Age: 16  
Ikuto Tsukiyomi: Age:16  
Utau Hoshina: Age: 15  
Nagihiko Fujisaki: Age: 16

**Normal POV:**

"I LOST THE GAME!" The bright pink haired lolita yelled out loud throughout the hotel.

Curses were heard throughout the hotel as a response on loosing the game. **(lol! I lost the game)**

"I knew you were gonna yell that out loud and on the second day of the anime convention, Amu." A spiky brown haired boy chuckled to the pink hair lolita.

"Oh, please! You would've done the same thing, Kukai!" Amu said talking to the spiky brown haired boy while taking out her mirror in her lolita bag, giggling.

"All of us would've done the same thing." A light brown wavy haired girl said standing next to Kukai with a serious tone.

"Yeah, that's so true, Rima." Kukai said to the wavy haired girl.

"Amu, I like your lolita dress, by the way." Rima said admiring Amu's dress. **(Pic on Profile)**

"Yeah, me too!" Amu said happily.

"You suppose to be that one girl from Shugo Chara where the main character was wearing that red lolita dress, right?" Rima asked Amu.

"Yea. The manga that my Dad wrote. He says that he had the main character to be me because he loves me so much." Amu said happily.

Flashbacks came of when her Dad was still with her.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Rima asked.

"I'm suppose to be Son Goku from Saiyuki!" Kukai said proudly. **(Pic on Profile)**

"What about you?" Kukai asked.

"Well, Amu said that I should be Karin from Kamichama Karin. So that's who I am." Rima said. **(Pic on Profile)**

The on the corner of Kukai's eye he saw midnight blue color.

Kukai quickly turned around and saw a guy that looked about 17 years old cosplaying as the Black Lynx in the Shugo Chara manga.

"Amu look!" Kukai yelled pointing at the Black Lynx cosplayer **(but Ikuto is wearing a mask in this one)** surrounded by a bunch of girls who were trying to get his attention with their sluttish costumes.

Amu saw the guy cosplaying Black Lynx and was so excited that someone actually cosplayed as Black Lynx that she ran over to the guy and glomped him right when he turned towards Amu to run away from the crowd of girls.

Both Amu and Black Lynx fell to the floor, Amu on top.

"Whoa!" Black Lynx said when he opened his eyes to find a pink haired lolita starring at him with a surprised look and a tint of pink on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Amu said getting up off of the Black Lynx.

'Oh my gosh, he's so hot!' Amu thought in her mind while he quickly got up.

He, then, suddenly grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her into an empty elevator that was about to close.

They made it in the elevator in time and quickly pushed a button to his room.

Lucky for him the doors closed on the crowd of girls chasing him.

The Black Lynx sighed of relief and noticed that he dragged a girl in a lolita dress with him.

'She's so cute!' He thought in his head.

"Hey, you're actually kind of cute!" the blue haired man said looking up and down on her.

"Thanks, I like your cosplay, too." Amu said giving him a sweet smile while leaning on the wall of the elevator.

"I'm not just talking about your costume." He said lifting up Amu's face a little, by the chin.

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi." The blue haired man said leaning close to Amu's face, smirking.

"I'm Amu Hinamori." Amu said feeling her face getting warmer as Ikuto's lips were an inch away from hers.

"Can you do something for me, Amu?" Ikuto whispered closing the space between their lips.

"Y-yeah, sure." Amu responded.

Amu closed her eyes once she heard screams coming from the other side of the elevator, getting what he what he wanted to do.

**Amu's POV:**

The second the elevator doors opened, I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the space between our lips.

I heard all the girls gasped as they saw me and Ikuto locking lips.

I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and deepen the kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED.......................!

Whoa! A sudden kiss out of nowhere! What will happen next?

Things will hopefully be explained in the next chapter.

Please R & R!


End file.
